


Spacca Ossa

by ScillaCariddi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys' Love, F/F, F/M, Gen, Italian Mafia, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScillaCariddi/pseuds/ScillaCariddi
Summary: Gli inizi hanno sempre quel retrogusto amaro di speranza e desiderio. Per questo Pietro li odiava. Iniziare un nuovo quaderno con una penna mai usata, indossare una maglia nuova, trasferirsi in un appartamento appena comprato provocavano in lui una tale nausea che finiva sempre con il raggomitolarsi e nascondersi nelle rassicuranti attenzioni di ciò che conosceva già.





	Spacca Ossa

Pietro lanciò un ultimo sguardo ai tetti delle case.  
Da lassù le tegole non riflettevano nessuna luce. Anche lui come la luna si era spento. E ora sentiva solamente il fiatone rimbombargli nella cassa toracica.   
Un respiro.  
Due, tre.  
Quanti ce ne volevano per annegare?   
“ _Non puoi scappare per sempre._ ”  
Per tutto il tragitto la voce di Andrea gli aveva riempito i pensieri. Quell’uomo era entrato nella sua vita in punta di piedi, occupando come un liquido vischioso tutte le zone asciutte della sua anima per poi mettere radici e scavare ancora di più. Perché Andrea era così: voleva, voleva e voleva. Sempre di più. Un pezzo di anima, un pezzo di vita, un pezzo di cuore. Per lui non era mai abbastanza. Pietro sorrise mentre le dita afferravano la ringhiera scorrendo lungo il metallo gelido. Aveva le mani sudate e pezzetti di pittura scrostata gli rimasero attaccati alla pelle. Le pulì strusciandole sul jeans.  
La città vista da lassù sembrava molto più rassicurante e persino il profumo del mare portato dal vento che di solito lo colpiva come lo sferzare di una frusta era poco più che una brezza primaverile. Inspirò aria mista a salsedine. Pietro era felice.  
Aveva messo fine a tutto, non avrebbe dato più nulla ad Andrea, non si sarebbe più svuotato per lui. Niente più grida, niente più gelosia.  
“ _Non puoi scappare per sempre._ ”  
Sì che poteva e glielo avrebbe dimostrato.  
Gli inizi hanno sempre quel retrogusto amaro di speranza e desiderio. Per questo Pietro li odiava. Iniziare un nuovo quaderno con una penna mai usata, indossare una maglia nuova, trasferirsi in un appartamento appena comprato provocavano in lui una tale nausea che finiva sempre con il raggomitolarsi e nascondersi nelle rassicuranti attenzioni di ciò che conosceva già. La sua vecchia casa, il motorino modificato e i vestiti di almeno un paio di mode fa era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno per vivere. Nessuna nuova intrusione, non si sarebbe radicato nella sua vita il seme della novità.  
La filosofia di vita di Pietro era: quello che conosci non può ferirti perché lo ha già fatto. Per questo, nonostante le decine di paia di scarpe che Andrea gli aveva costretto a comprare nell’ultimo anno indossava sempre le solite converse nere sbiadite e decorate da scritte ormai incomprensibili risalenti ai suoi anni di liceo, cotte dal sole e dal fango. Le indossava anche ora, sicuro che non lo avrebbero tradito mentre scavalcava il muretto per perdersi nei mille vicoli della città.  
Persino la libertà era per lui qualcosa di nuovo. Ma stavolta non aveva paura. Lo stomaco gli stava dicendo: vai. Il cuore taceva, muto.  
Quanto deve essere spaventoso il momento prima del salto?   
Ma se in quell’angolo della città c’era un ragazzo che assaporava finalmente il gusto della consapevolezza, poco più in basso un uomo si disperava. Andrea e il suo affamato cuore erano stati abbandonati e per di più proprio nel momento del bisogno. Quello stupido ragazzino. Stupido. Stupido. Stupido.  
Quando Andrea arrivò alla ringhiera, la _loro_ ringhiera, di Pietro non c’era nessuna traccia. Al suo posto a fargli compagnia c’era invece solo il silenzio della notte. Il ragazzo però era stato lì, Andrea poteva sentire ancora il suo odore e il calore della pelle sul ferro della ringhiera. Posò le mani lì dove erano state quelle di Pietro.  
Avrebbe voluto urlare: contro quel coglione che lo aveva abbandonato, contro le nuvole e tutto il resto del mondo che lo avevano sempre buttato via come una pezza vecchia e inutilizzabile. Tutti, chi prima e chi dopo, se ne andavano dalla sua vita e quello che restava era solo la spazzatura, merda su merda di parole, grida e bugie. Con Pietro però era stato diverso, fin dall’inizio: la sua merda non puzzava, aveva quell’odore fresco di menta e disperazione. Forse era per la sua età, a ventuno anni non puoi puzzare di morte. Per questo Andrea aveva voluto appropriarsene, non accadeva spesso di trovare una cosa del genere e lui lo voleva tutto per sé. Nell’ultimo anno non aveva fatto altro che annaffiare quelle radici sperando che si radicassero nella sua terra, che si attaccassero a lui volontariamente. Ma aveva sbagliato, fidarsi era stato un errore. Avrebbe dovuto ascoltare il suo istinto e mettergli le catene ai piedi, così da poter essere certo che non sarebbe scappato. Digrignò i denti ed esplose un colpo di pistola verso l’alto.  
Un avvertimento rivolto al ragazzo che scosse le case tutte intorno. Sotto quel brulicante ammasso di tetti un paio di luci si accesero per poi spegnersi quasi subito. Era meglio non immischiarsi. In quella città gli abitanti avevano imparato a riconoscere il rumore dei proiettili.  
Andrea lo avrebbe trovato a tutti i costi, ci avrebbe messo sangue, sudore e lacrime. Ma voleva rivederlo e voleva spaccargli quel sorriso e i denti.  
  



End file.
